Hira Hira no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Diamante }} The Hira Hira no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn himself and anything he touches into a flag, making the user a . "Hirahira" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for flapping. In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Ripple-Ripple Fruit. It was eaten by Diamante. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit allows the user to make anything the user touches to flatten like a flag and still retain its natural characteristics like its toughness, strength and sharpness, but the weight is drastically reduced to the same as a flag, and flexibility increases to create ripples and flutters. It also allows the user to reform anything into different forms and shapes. He is also able to change his shape into a flag, though it is unknown if the power can be used on other living things. This fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Defensively, Diamante has been seen using a cape made from a steel block as a shield, allowing it to flutter unsuspectingly until he is attacked. This allows him to break oncoming swords on impact. By applying this ability onto himself, he can flatten his entire body into a flag-like state, allowing him to safely float when falling. Offensively, he would apply this ability onto his rapier, lengthening the blade and transforming it into an urumi, which in turn allows him to reshape it into a mace or assault at various unsuspecting angles. He can also hide a mace by flattening it into a medal, and folding it up, or various other weapons. Attacks * : Diamante makes something that he has flattened become firm again. Diamante first used this technique to change the shape of his sword. ** : Diamante uses his sword and flattens it to reform and fold it in the form of a bull's head, effectively forming a stylized mace, which he uses to strike his opponent. "Corrida" translates to "race" in Spanish and Portuguese. This was first used against a group of gladiators who tried to argue against Rebecca's victory. ** : Diamante flattens the blade of his sword. The flattened blade will then extend itself and move like a snake towards a target in order to cut them. Vipera is a genus of venomous vipers. This was first used against Rebecca, but was intercepted by Kyros. * : Diamante makes the ground he's standing on ripple; hindering his foe's movement in the process. "Bandera" is the Spanish, Catalan and Filipino word for "flag". This was first used on Flower Field, causing Kyros to lose his footing. * : Diamante flattens his rapier, lengthens it and then waves it from his side to above his head where he swings it down, creating a compressed air projectile that slashes his opponent. It also creates a fissure in the ground. This was first used against Kyros. * : Diamante releases the effects of his Devil Fruit on an object, causing it to return to its original shape. This was first shown in the Colosseum when unfolding a mace against Rebecca, but was named in the fight against Kyros. :* : Diamante pulls out several folded up confetti cannons, undo his powers over them, and fires them all at once. He then uses Hira Release on the "confetti" high in the sky, revealing it to be spiked iron balls that he had flattened with his powers. The iron balls then begin falling to the ground like rain, a sight Diamante compares to "falling stardust". According to Diamante, this technique's destructive power is enough to wipe out an entire army. It was first seen used against Kyros, Rebecca and Robin. History At around age 29-31, or possibly before that, Diamante ate the Hira Hira no Mi. Trivia * This fruit is very similar to the Choki Choki no Mi since objects manipulated by the user gain flexibility without compromising any structural fortitude. * The word "hira" means "diamond" in Urdu and Hindi, which fits with the name of the fruit's current user. * It is ironic that the Hira Hira no Mi, a fruit which gives the power to flex things, has been eaten by Diamante, since diamonds are the hardest thing existing in nature. References External links * Flag - Wikipedia article about flags. Site Navigation it:Flap Flap Category:Paramecia